Valentine Mozaic
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: "Kau pikir, demi siapa aku keluar malam-malam sampai demam untuk beli coklat? Untukmu, Ggio Vega! Saking sayangnya aku padamu..." seru Soifon, sedikit terengah. My first GgioSoi, mind to RnR pleaseee?


**Valentine Mozaic**

_Tahun ini, kuharap akan menjadi Valentine terbaik bagiku. Untuk hari ini, akan kukumpulkan mozaik-mozaik cintaku padamu, dan menyampaikan dalam sebuah makanan manis yang disebut coklat._

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

**Bleach created by Tite Kubo**

**Valentine Mozaic © Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

**Story Alert: Out-Of-Character [OOC], Bersetting Alternate Universe, Nggak jelas, dan abal tak berketulungan.**

**Don't like?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read and flame!

* * *

**

**Valentine Mozaic**

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

**ACTION!

* * *

**

.

.

.

"_Kau pikir, demi siapa aku rela keluar malam-malam di tengah musim dingin sampai demam begini? Demi kau, Ggio Vega! Coklat itu, akan kuberikan padamu, tahu! Saking sayangnya aku padamu..."_

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Soifon's room, 10.00PM

Kamar kecil berulaskan wallpaper indigo bermotif kupu-kupu itu nyaris gelap. Hanya sebuah lampu belajar bertenaga kecil yang menerangi. Gadis mungil yang bergumul dalam selimut, pun belum memejamkan matanya. Buku-buku pelajaran berserakan di lantai kamarnya, menandakan sang pemilik adalah seorang yang sangat menghobikan belajar. Iris abunya terpaku menatap layar ponsel yang sesekali berkedip.

Tidur lewat pukul sepuluh malam bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Soifon. Sebagai ketua komite dispilin, sudah dipastikan matanya akan terpejam kurang pukul sembilan. Rutinitas tidur malam ini, mulai dilakukannya seminggu yang lalu. Ketika ia mengenal seorang pemuda bernama Ggio Vega. Siswa baru itu berwajah manis itu, sekali senyum bisa melelehkan Soifon. Intinya, Soifon tertarik kepada pemuda itu.

Soifon adalah seorangg gadis yang sangat teliti dan cekatan. Mungkin, keahliannya dalam bidang ini bisa dibandingkan dengan tingkat FBI. Tak heran, tiga hari kurang Soifon mengamati Ggio—secara diam-diam—ia sudah mengetahui rutinitas dan kebiasaan Ggio secara lengkap dan terperinci. Saking rajinnya, dibukukannya data tersebut dalam buku bersampul coklat rapih.

Salah satu kebiasaan Ggio adalah _online Windows Live Messenger_ tiap pukul 10.27PM hingga 12.49PM—begitu tertulis dalam buku Soifon.

Soifon melirik jam, 10:26:53. _"Sebentar lagi,"_ batin Soifon kembali menekuri layar ponselnya yang berkedip bak sinyal SOS.

Benar saja.

_Vega's Gold Night has just sign in using his mobile._

Soifon memekik girang dalam hati. Vega's Gold Night, username Ggio yang selalu ditunggunya. Dengan cepat Soifon menarikan jemari lentiknya di atas keypad ponsel. Mengirim seutas kata kepada Ggio.

You (Soifon. ice) says:

_Oi_

Vega's Gold Night says:

_Soi-chan~_

You (Soifon. ice) says:

_Apa?_

Vega's Gold Night says:

_Tadi manggil, se__karang malah balik nanya. Aneh-_-_

_Btw, usernamemu ngikutin Hitsugaya ya? Cieee_

Soifon mengernyit. Ditekannya tombol back sekali, sambil menekan tombol _scroll_—mencari username Hitsugaya; teman sekelasnya. Ah, memang mirip. _Username_ Hitsugaya adalah _Iceman_. Tapi bukan berarti Sofon mengikutinya, bukan?

You (Soifon. ice) says:

_Nggak kok._

Vega's Gols Night says:

_Bohong! :P_

You (Soifon. ice) says:

_Nggak! Beneran! Jangan main nuduh ya!_

Vega's Gold Nights says:

_Iya deh. *ngalah_

Soifon menatap layar ponselnya lega. Irisnya tak henti-henti terpekur menatap layar—berharap Ggio Vega akan membuka pembicaraan. Namun ditunggu dua menit pun, belum ada interaksi yang terjadi. Maka Soifon memutar otaknya—mencoba mencari topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan malam yang larut ini.

Namun belum sempat Soifon mengirim sepatah kata pun, Ggio sudah memulainya duluan.

Vega's Gold Night says:

_Oi, Soi-chan_

You (Soifon. ice) says:

_Hn?_

Vega's Gold Night says:

_Udah punya orang spesial untuk kau berikan coklat besok?_

Soifon tersentak. Ia segera menatap kalender, saking gugupnya hampit terjungkal dari ranjangnya. 13 Februari 2010. Besok, 14 Februari 2010, hari Valentine. Oh, sial. Bagaimana Soifon bisa lupa?

Soifon segera bangkit dan mengaduk-aduk isi lemarinya. Walaupun yang dicarinya hanya sebilah jaket tebal dan celana jeans, isi lemari sudah seperti kapal pecah, berantakan sekali. Tetapi tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi itu, Soifon sangat buru-buru sekarang. Mata abunya menatap jam perlahan: 11.37PM. "Ck, sudahlah." gumam Soifon tidak peduli. Uang dalam dompet mungilnya ia raup seperlunya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya—dengan cepat dinginnya angin malam disertai hawa dingin musim salju menyapa tubuh mungilnya.

Tapi Soifon tak menghiraukannya. Ia meloncat keluar jendela. Ia mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar tanda _chat_ masuk. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya di atas ranjang, meloncat keluar melalui jendela.

Satu tujuannya: Membeli coklat Valentine.

Pertanyaannya: Untuk siapa?

.

.

.

Ggio's room, 11.21PM

You (Vega's Gold Night) says:

_Kalau belum, boleh nggak aku yang jadi valentinemu?_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

Ggio mendecak kesal. "Kemana sih, tuh anak?" batinnya kesal. Ia nyaris membanting ponsel flip hitamnya, untungnya dia masih tahu diri. Ponsel flipnya itu dibelinya dengan uang tabungan, akan runyam masalahnya jika dirusak sekarang. Dichat tidak digubris, dinudge (getar) pun dikacangin. Harus gimana, dong? Kawan, bantulah Ggio!

Ggio sudah menunggu sekian menit, menatap layar ponselnya itu tak berkedip. Bahkan chat dari beberapa teman baiknya pun tak digubris. "Aaarghh, Soi-chan baleeees!" pekik Ggio frustasi, walaupun suaranya hanya menggema di kamarnya dan hanya berhasil didengar olehnya. Pekikan frustasi darinya pun tak mampu membuat Soifon membalas—atau setidaknya membaca—chatnya.

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

Empat kali, Ggio memberikan _nudge_ lagi.

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

_You have just sent a nudge_

Ggio menghela napas, "sekali lagi." gumamnya.

_You have just sent a nudge_

_ Soifon. ice has just signed out and left this conversation._

"Aaaaaaarggggghhhhh!" sekali lagi, Ggio memekik frustasi. Sekali lagi, teriakan menggema dan hanya didengar dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, Soifon mengacangi _chat_nya dan _sign out_ secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

_Next day_, 14 February 2010

Pagi itu, walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan jam delapan pagi dan jam berdentang delapan kali, Soifon masih bergumul dalam selimut tebalnya. Meringkuk bak orang terserang hipotermia, seperti kucing sedang tidur kedinginan. Wajahnya yang manis namun tegas memerah, bukan, bukan karena malu. Tapi karena kedinginan. "Soifon?" ibunya, Yoruichi melongokkan kepala di sela-sela pintu kamar Soifon. "Ayo, bangun! Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu!"

Soifon mengangkat kepalanya susah payah, "hng..bilang pada mereka...aku sakit.." kata-kata Soifon terdengar pelan dan nadanya seperti tumbang. Bicaranya sayup-sayup bagai sinyal yang diberikan operator pelit.

Yoruichi melenggang ke arah putrinya, dan menyentuh keningnya. "Soifon! Kamu kemana, malam tadi? Badanmu panas sekali!" seru Yoruichi panik. Ia segera menyampaikan pesan putrinya, dan kembali membawa termometer, sapu tangan basah serta sebaskom air. Yoruichi meletakkan termometer itu di sela-sela bibir bawah dan atas Soifon, lalu meletakkan sapu tangan basah tersebut di atas kening Soifon.

"Wuah, pantas badanmu panas sekali. 38o Celcius, toh.." gumam Yoruichi, Berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan sebelahnya menatap termometer serius. "Kau pusing, Soi?"

Soifon mengangguk pelan.

"PR sudah kau kerjakan semua?"

Sofon mengangguk lagi.

"Kau sanggup sekolah, tidak?"

Soifon menggeleng samar.

"Mau ke dokter?"

Soifon menggeleng cepat.

Yoruichi menghela napas, "ya sudah. Kau tiduran saja. Mau makan apa?" tanya Yoruichi menatap putrinya lembut.

"Ng-nggak mau makan apa-apa.." jawab Soifon susah payah. Mencoba mengimbangi rasa pusingnya dengan suaranya yang makin samar terdengar.

"Kalau sakit...harus makan, lho? Ibu buatkan bubur, ya? Kalau lapar, ambil saja bubur di kulkas lalu panaskan di _microwave_, oke? Hari ini, ibu ada rapat. Kamu nggak apa-apa ditinggal di rumah sendiri?" tanya Yoruichi, sekaligus mengingatkan. "Ng-nggak apa-apa.." sahut Soifon mengulum senyum tipis, yang terlihat dipaksakan karena rasa pusingnya yang begitu menggila. Bagai mengocok isi kepala menggunakan _mixer _dengan kecepatan turbo.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi berjalan keluar, memanggil suaminya yang tengah bersiap pergi ke kantor. "Soifon sakit, apa kita tunda saja _meeting_nya?" Yoruichi menatap Kisuke yang meneyeruput kopi hangatnya. Yoruchi dan Kisuke memang memiliki sebuah perusahaan produksi nomor tiga terbesar di dunia, dan nomor satu di Jepang. Keduanya memegang peran penting dalam perusahaan yang mereka kelola sendiri itu.

Kisuke melongokkan kepalanya, "hari ini kita sudah membuat janji dengan Tokyo Corporation. Kalau telat saja dicaci, apalagi jika ditunda?" tanyanya sarkatis. Yoruichi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Iya, aku juga bingung soal itu. Kisuke."

"A-aku baik-baik, saja ayah, ibu.." teriakan serak Soifon terdengar keluar. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memanaskan makanan kok,"

Kisuke dan Yoruichi berpandangan, "bagaimana?" Yoruichi menatap Kisuke lembut, namun tegas. "Kita tinggalkan saja dia dengan makanan di rumah, sendirian?"

Kisuke mencubit dagunya tanda berpikir. "Sebenarnya...sedikit terkesan tidak bertanggung jawab sih, tapi apa boleh buat?" Kisuke balik menatap Yoruichi, seolah mengadu keindahan masing-masing bola mata. Kisuke mangambil tas kerjanya, "Soi-chan, jaga rumah, yaaa!"

* * *

Retsu Unohana—atau sekatang lebih dikenal dengan Retsu Ukitake—berdiri menjulang di depan kelas. Tangan kirinya memegang buku tebal sejarah, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menarikan spidol hitam di atas papan tulis. Deretan huruf tersebut serta merta ditulis oleh anak didiknya—membuatnya sebagai catatan. Usai menulis—dan sembari menunggu murid didiknya mencatat semua—Unohana mengambil absen, menyebut satu persatu nama murid di kelas XII-B.

"Soifon!" Unohana berseru meneriakkan nama murid emasnya. Alisnya bertemu ketika tak didengarnya jawaban, serta merta diturunkannya buku absen yang menutupi wajah tegasnya dan menatap meja Soifon yang terletak di pojok; kosong. "Ke mana Soifon? Dia tidak masuk?" tanyanya mutlak ke seluruh murid.

"Dia sakit, sensei." jelas Lilynette. "Demam,"

Telinga Ggio berdiri, mendengar sang pujaan hati terbaring sakit.

Unohana mengangguk lalu menuliskan huruf 'S'—untuk sakit—di dekat nama Soifon. "Tumben sekali," gumamnya berkomentar. "Terimakasih informasinya, Lilynette. Nah, sekarang kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya. Buka halaman 57, baca wacana pertama, pahami baik-baik! Jika tidak mengerti, tanyalah!" titah Unohana menggelegar. Tidak menunggu perintah ke dua kali, semua murid menurutinya.

"Nah, jadi anak-anak, jenis-jenis nihontou* ada, 7. Jenis nihontou yang sering digunakan adalah katana. Untuk para samurai perempuan, mereka mayoritas menggunakan nagitana. Yaitu, pedang tombak yang memiliki gagang terpanjang..."

Ggio menatap buku bersampul merah—buku cetak sejarah—lekat-lekat. Mata emasnya memang menatap buku itu, seolah terpekur dan berkonsentrasi sungguh-sungguh. Namun pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Setiap pikirannya melayang, entah kenapa selalu mendarat di Soifon. Mendengar Soifon sakit, pikiran Ggio jadi bersugesti yang macam-macam.

Mulai dari Soifon yang tidak masuk karena tidak mau melihat wajahnya, sampai pikiran konyol yang sebaiknya tak usah diutarakan dari pada memenuhi page ini. Ketika wanita berumur memasuki kepala tiga yang berkepang depan itu menunjukkan gambar-gambar tsuba* yang indah di papan tulis, Ggio menatapnya lekat-lekat. Namun seperti tadi, pikirannya melayang dan jatuh di Soifon.

"Habis pulang sekolah, aku akan menjenguknya..." batin Ggio mantap.

.

.

.

"Ggio, kau sudah mau pulang?" Tesla menjulingkan iris coklatnya menatap Ggio heran. "Kau hari ini pket, lho! Lupa, ya? Kau sudah dicatat bolos piket dua kali!" Tesla mengancam, menekuri catatan pelanggaran milik Soifon, sang ketua komite displin. Ggio menghela napas, "dasar wakil ketua komite disiplin..." batin Ggio keki. "Gantikan aku, selesai kan masalahnya?" seloroh Ggio santai, Tesla mendelik. "Hei, aku sudah menggantikanmu empat kali!"

Ggio memutar bola mata emasnya bosan, "ini terakhir kalinya, oke?" tawar Ggio mengulurkan tangan kanannya malas-malasan, namun dijabat Tesla dengan semangat. "Oke, untuk terakhir kalinya." ulang Tesla meyakinkan. Ggio mengangguk malas, dan melenggang meninggalkan Tesla yang segera meraih sapu.

.

.

.

Soifon masih bergumul dalam selimutnya padahal hari sudah sore. Badannya menggigil, dan meriang. Ia belum menyentuh makan dan air sama sekali sejak pagi—ia pusing, flu sekaligus demam. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya di hari Valentine. Perut Soifon sudah menari dan menyanyi sejak pagi, namun ia tak bernafsu makan. Makanan apapun rasa pahit ketika sakit.

Untuk menghibur diri, di tengah kepusingan serta kemeriangannya, Soifon menyalakan ponselnya dan meng_online_kan akun Windows Live Messengernya. Sesuai dugaan, hanya sedikit yang online—termasuk Ggio di dalamnya. Jika tidak sakit, Soifon akan melonjak gembira sekarang.

Vega's Gold Night says:

_Soi-chan sakit?_

You (Soifon. ice) says

_Hm_

Vega's Gold Night:

_Cepet sembuh ya. Minta sup tuh, paling enak kalo sakit kan makan sup kan?_

_Minimal bubur_

_Istirahat yang banyak ya, jangan kecapekan_

You (Soifon. ice) says:

_Y_

_Vega's Gold Nights changed his status_: Emang beneran ice nih cewek-_-

You (Soifon. ice) says:

_Merasa disebut_

Vega's Gold Night:

_Habis Soi-chan kan emang dingin banget-_-_

_Oi, bukain pager rumahmu dong. Nggak bisa dibuka, aku ada di depan rumahmu_

Iris abu Soifon membelalak. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ada, Soifon melirik jendela kamarnya yang mengarah ke pagar rumah. Benar, Ggio berada di depan rumahnya berkutat dengan ponselnya.

You (Soifon. ice) says:

_Ngapain kau ke sini?_

Vega's Gold Night says:

_Menjengukmu_

You (Soifon. ice) says:

_Kenapa?_

Vega's Gold Night says:

_Karena aku khawatir-_- apa ada alasan lain coba?_

_Cepet bukain_

Kalau sekarang ada sepanci besar air berisi air es, Soifon akan meneggelamkan wajah ke sana. Memadamkan wajahnya yang memerah dan panas.

You (Soifon. ice) says:

_Iya, bentar_

Susah payah, dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Soifon belajar terseok-seok menuju halaman rumah. Jika berdiri saja harus bertumpu pada tembok, apalagi berjalan? Sudah terhuyung bahkan nyaris terjatuh. Soifon tak bisa berkonsentrasi, semuanya jadi meleng baginya ketika sakit. Bahkan ia sudah dua kali salah memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci pintu depannya. Membuat Ggio menggerutu karena harus menunggu lama.

KREK

Suara pagar yang terbuka.

Soifon sudah tidak tahan lagi. Memang benar, kalau sakit sebiknya tidur, jangan kemana-mana apalagi sampai membukakan pintu utnuk orang yang bukan siapa-siapanya—sekarang. Kepalanya pusing, walaupun sinar matahari teriknya sudah mulai memudar, Soifon tetap merasa pusing—makin menjadi-jadi. Perutnya melilit, serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Perih sekali.

BRUK

Beruntung, Soifon terjatuh di pelukan Ggio.

.

.

.

"Ugh..ini di ma...na?" Soifon mendudukkan tubuhnyam dan mendapati sebuah sapu tangan basah terjatuh dari keningnya. Pusingnya sudah jauh berkurang, namun perutnya masih perih dan terasa melilit. Maagnya kambuh lagi.

"Nah, si putri tidur sudah bangun." Ggio tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu, membuat Soifon melonjak kaget. "Ggio," gumam Soifon pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kan kau yang bukain," Ggio angkat bahu, lalu masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. "kau belum makan, 'kan? Makan dulu nih, entar kurus terus kering dan dikit-dikit pingsan kayak tadi, mau?" goda Ggio sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berukuran sedang berisi bubur. Soifon menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak mau.." tolak Soifon halus, mendorong sendok berisi bubur yang disodorkan Ggio ke mulutnya. "Pahit.."

Ggio menghela napas, "Soi, kalau kamu nggak makan entar tambah sakit.." bujuk Ggio, suaranya benar-benar bijak. Seperti seorang petugas KUA menasihati orang yang ingin talak tiga. Namun Soifon acuh, padahal perutnya sudah menyanyikan sandiwara lapar sembari bersenandung dengan bunyi 'KRIUUUK' yang cukup keras. "Tuh, perutmu bunyi." Ggio terkekeh pahit, menunjuk perut Soifon sekilas.

"Ta-tapi aku nggak mau makan! Semua makanan rasanya pahit, tahu!" sergah Soifon. Kembali manjauhkan sendok bubur yang sudah siap dimasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Kalo gitu, gimana kau mau sembuh? Kamu aja nggak makan," gerutu Ggio. Mereka berdua terdiam, saling pandang sesaat diselimuti keheningan yang menyiksa. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin memecahkan kesunyian tiba-tiba ini. Ggio sendiri lebih memilih melayangkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru raungan berulaskan wallpaper indigo tersebut. Rapih, mungil namun sangat manis. Persisi seperti orangnya. Seketika itu, matanya terumbuk pada tas kertas berwarna _pink_ yang teronggok kuyu di sudut ruangan.

"Ini...hadiah untuk Valentine?" Ggio menunjukkan tas kertas itu di depan wajah Soifon. "Argh, kenapa kau ambil? Kembalikan ke tempatnya!" tittah Soifon serak, namun tetap tegas dan tak memberi celah untuk berkilah. Ggio hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu meletakkan kembali tas kertas tersebut pada tempatnya.

"Hei, Soi-chan." Ggio menoleh sekilas, menatap iris abu Soifon lalu berpaling.

Soifon merespon dengan mengangkat alis.

"Coklat Valentine itu kapan kau beli?" tanya Ggio, nada interogasi tersirat di dalamnya.

"Hm? Setelah kau mengingatkanku, di chat." jelas Soifon mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Berarti malam-malam, dong?" kejar Ggio tak sabar, iris emasnya bergulir menatap Soifon dengan penuh selidik. Dalam kalimatnya, masih tetap tersirat nada interogasi.

"I...ya?" Soifon menjawab seolah tak yakin.

"Sepenting itukah Valentine?" sekarang, dalam ucapan Ggio tak lagi tersirat nada interogasi. Namun nada oktafnya naik satu, mencapai okatf empat, dan alisnya mulai bertaut. "Siapa sih orang yang kau suka sampai kau mengorbankan kesehatan begini?" Ggio berdiri, menatap Soifon yang menunduk. "Siapa sih, dia? Sampai kau tergila-gila padanya dan keluar malam-malam, sampai sakit begini?"

Ggio sebenarnya tak punya hak untuk mengetahu privasi Soifon. Namun lelaki berkepang itu merasa tak rela, dan tak suka bila Soifon memberikan coklat valentine kepada orang selain dirinya. Egois memang, namun itulah cinta. Buta, Egois, Membutakan.

"Ggio..." desah Soifon pelan. "Kau pikir, demi siapa aku rela keluar malam-malam di tengah musim dingin sampai demam begini? Demi kau, Ggio Vega! Coklat itu, akan kuberikan padamu, tahu! Saking sayangnya aku padamu..." seru Soifon serak, yang kontan membuat bola mata emas Ggio membola sesaat. Bodohnya ia, melontarkan pertanyaan yang jawabannya ternyata adalah dirinya.

Soifon terengah pelan, mungkin efek dari penyakitnya. "Jadi..Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu justru dirimu sendiri, Ggio. Kau yang membuatku tergila-gila, sampai mengorbankan kesehatanku begini. Coklat itu, ambillah. Itu untukmu,"

Ggio mengambil tas kertas itu pelan, mencondongkan tubuhnya medekati Soifon lalu berbisik pelan di telinganya, "purezento, Arigato Gozaimasu*," bisiknya.

"Do itashimashite*," balas Soifon pelan, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang sudah menjalar ke mana-mana.

Ggio kemudian menutup matanya, mendekati wajah Soifon dan mendaratkan bibirnya lembut di atas pipi mulus Soifon—yang sukses membuat gadis berambut biru tua itu makin merah padam. "Aishiteru," ucapnya serius, tak bercanda seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Soifon menunduk malu, tersenyum sekilas atas jawabannya yang sudah pasti. "Aishiteru yo," Soifon meraih wajah Ggio dan balik menciumnya pelan.

"Well," Ggio terkekeh, merasa itulah respon terbaik usai berciuman, err—dua kali. "Makan ya?" sendok kembali terpampang jelas di depan wajah Soifon. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengambil sesendok bubur dan menyatantapnya perlahan.

.

.

.

_Valentine tahun ini adalah Valentine yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Kuberhasil mengumpulkan mozaik cintaku padamu, menyampaikannya penuh hingga kau menerimaku tanpa kutahu. Sekarang, biarlah mozaik itu tetap terukir manis sebagai kenangan yang wajib kita kenang.

* * *

_

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**nihontou*: pedang jepang**

**tsuba*: pengaman yang diletakkan pada nihontou. ****Diletakkan antara gagang dan mata pedang.**

**Purez****ento, Arigato Gozaimasu*: Terimakasih atas hadiahnya.**

**Do itashimashite: Sama-sama**

**Author Notes: **Baik, author gaje ini kembali menulis cerita abal nan gaje yang tak wajib dibaca. Sekarang, GgioSoi kena imbasnya. Sumimasen, Hontou ni gomennasai! Maafkan apabila banyak kesalahan, typo, EYD nggak bener, dan cerita dengan endignya nggak berakhir dengan manis. Silahkan kritik, dan berikan saran sekalian lewat review! Flame diperbolehkan, asal bukan asal ngatain aja. :|

Ming to RnR please?

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan. ^^**


End file.
